marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Scarabeus Island, on the Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Black Knight | Writer2_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler2_1 = Paul Neary | Inker2_1 = John Stokes | Synopsis2 = Trapped in a ring of mystical stones, King Vortigen is trapped and forced to battle his foe, the evil Walker known as Cormac, who also has his ally Moondog as his prisoner. Weakened without his magic staff, Vortigen is not at his peak and is easily slashed across the chest. Vortigen refuses to surrender, although his boasts feel empty as he believes he is dying. He wonders what became of Merlyn's champion, the Black Knight. At that very moment, the Knight has been scouring the forest trying to locate Moondog since he went missing. When the search comes up dry, the Black Knight lands near a lake and laments over the situation. He is also furious that he is without his enchanted weapon, the Ebony Blade and tosses the tiny Elvin blade he has been carrying since. Back at the standing stones, Vortigen manages to learn the battle to his advantage by luring Cormac close to the stone where Moondog is tied up. When his foe lunges with his sword, the mystic dodges out of the way, causing Cormac to inadvertently slips open the ropes holding Moondog. Before Cormac can land a killing blow on Vortigen, Moondog leaps on him. When Cornac tosses the Elf aside, Vortigen manages to strike Cornac sending him into the mystical barrier he put around the circle, seemingly incinerating himself in the process. Meanwhile, the Black Knight decides to end his ponderings and rejoin Captain Britain in Otherworld. However before he leaves the lake he is surprised when a hand suddenly pops out of the water holding up the ancient sword Excalibur! | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Forest Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Ant-Man | ReprintOf3 = Tales to Astonish #43 | StoryTitle4 = Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Writer4_1 = Steve Moore | Penciler4_1 = Steve Dillon | Inker4_1 = | Synopsis4 = At Ching Brother Movie Studio, Nick Fury and Annie Wong have to face against actors who work for the Sept. Seeing that they are drugged and not acting on their own free will they merely incapacitate them. Getting to the building they seek to explore they find a well-trained fighter named Ma Yung-Chen guarding the door. He too is drugged into obedience and attacks them as well. Fury underestimates his opponent but he is easily knocked out by Annie Wong. Entering the building they are shocked to find a photo of Fury's old foe the Yellow Claw. Although Fury believes that Yellow Claw is dead, the villain speaks up and proves him wrong. The door slides open revealing that Yellow Claw has apparently survived by having his brain hooked into a computer. After this big revelation, Yellow Claw unleashes robots that are fashioned after the Shaolin Bronze Men. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Shaolin Bronze Men Locations: * ** Ching Brothers Studio Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Eternals | ReprintOf5 = Eternals #8 | StoryTitle6 = Night Raven | Writer6_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler6_1 = John Bolton | Inker6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Hunting for the opium dealer named Dragonfire in the sewers, the Night Raven is ambushed by his foe. finding himself no match for his foe in close quarters, Night Raven knocks his opponent aside and climbs up a ladder to the surface above. Emerging on the surface, Night Raven is attacked by members of the Dragon Tong. As the masked vigilante fights off his attackers, Yi Yang drives onto the scene in her car. Spotting the man she seeks to eliminate, she has Khan, her tiger, unleashed upon the vigilante. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Locations: * Chinatown Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = What If the Hulk Had Always Had Bruce Banner's Mind? Part Five: Enter Galactus and the X-Man | ReprintOf7 = What If? #2 | Notes = Continuity Notes Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Nick Fury believed that Yellow Claw was dead, stating that he "saw the last of him" years ago. Some points on this: ** Yellow Claw was actually last seen in where he seemingly died when his ship exploded during a battle against Nova and Nick Fury. That story was published in 1978, about a year between publications, or -- more accurate -- roughly a few months earlier per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. ** Claims of Yellow Claw's mind being transplanted into a computer are false, as he is shown in a fully functional body in his next appearance in . confirms that this the claims of his physical death were a ruse used to trick Nick Fury. Continuity Errors Black Knight' * The Black Knight is upset that his sword, the Ebony Blade was destroyed in . It is reforged in . Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * The reason why Fury states it's been a "few years" ago might actually be more to do with the fact that this was published in the United Kingdom, which at the time published comic books on a weekly basis. In order to catch readers up with modern Marvel continuity they often published portions of stories across various anthology publications. This led the UK staff operating off shoddy continuity, especially when it came to writing original stories based on Marvel characters. Likely this is an erroneous reference to - which would have been republished in the UK well before issues of Nova Vol 1. What makes this even more inaccurate is that the fact that the "Yellow Claw" that battled Fury in Strange Tales #162-167 was actually a robot built by Doctor Doom as revealed in Strange Tales #167. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}